


The Rise and Fall of the ARK

by Dragonlover_Spinel



Series: Branching Gems [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Timelines, As Sonic seas is in the works, Everyone Needs A Hug, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Gen, Shadow especially, Time Travel, read this for a little while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonlover_Spinel/pseuds/Dragonlover_Spinel
Summary: A very dangerous threat in Sonic's world is threatening to put the whole universe at stake. So in an act of desperation, Sonic and his time-traveling partner-- Silver the Hedgehog--set out to find the Chaos Emeralds in order to harness them and defeat this interdimenauinal pest. But there is just ONE problem:HOW IN THE LIVING HELL DID THOSE COLORFUL, FRUIT GUMMY GEMS WIND UP SPREAD OUT ACROSS THE TIMESTREAM?!?!?!?!Welp. It's a good thing both hedgehogs know How to navigate it...
Series: Branching Gems [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626355
Kudos: 3





	The Rise and Fall of the ARK

**Author's Note:**

> First stop: the Red Chaos Emerald! And also, WHY is this one part of the series called "Rise and FALL of the ARK"??? Find out!
> 
> Think of this story as a place holder while I slowly update Sonic Seas when I'm not overwhelmed by school and family stuff. But anyways! Have a good read!!

To think searching for the emeralds across Mobius was a pain all in itself; finding these chaotically-powered gems across the branching timelines of the universe was a whole other ballpark.

Sonic stood in this strange pure-white void with only one other person standing by him. The experienced time traveler Silver himself had his arms crossed whilst floating in midair. The two hedgehogs stared onward into the blinding light of this between realm; the silence was deafening. 

"You sure you wanna go by yourself," the white hedgehog asked. "Y'know you could ask the others for assistance, right?"

"Don't fret, Silv," Sonic grinned. "I'm a bit of an emerald-tracking veteran myself. Just go wherever you need to go and I'll do my thing." Silver did not have the time to argue so he simply shrugged it off and began levitating the other way. Sonic hesitated for a short minute; he realized that he might've wounded a little too impatient so he spun around in the direction the white hedgehog levitated off to. 

"Wait!" Silver stopped in tracks. 

"Yeah?" The white hedgehog cocked his head. The blue hero placed an arm onto Silver's shoulder and smiled his iconic heroic grin. 

"Good luck." The white hedgehog returned the favor with a quick hug and a confident smile of his own. After exchanging thanks and their appreciation for each other, the two friends went separate ways and exited this strange void-esque limbo. These emeralds were not gonna find themselves, you know. 

****

Sonic's first target was the red Chaos emerald, a favorite to a certain gem obsessed bat who had kept pestering him to come along. Luckily Sonic was not the pushover people thought he would be. It only took a few minutes for the blue hedgehog to escape the space between dimensions and enter what was a completely new world. He stepped into long brownish green grass that measured almost to his knees. The sky was dull and dark and was full of inflated white clouds. No living creatures could be seen at all in the area. In fact, it seemed as if life was incapable of thriving in this other world Sonic had entered. 

But something stood out amongst everything the hero could see out in the background of this other worldly Mobius. A gigantic half circle like structure stick out from over the horizon, in a large body of water that seemed like it was large lake or perhaps the ocean. The structure was in shambles and crumbling at the seems. However, upon closer inspection, this large building or...vehicle thing of some sort looked awfully familiar. Atop and around the structure were massive solar panel parts jetting out like some giant stone walls or something. It was hard for Sonic to explain. Then he noticed the spherical structure had a pair of two large eye holes in the center. 

It hit him. It couldn't be that; this was completely impossible....was it...

"The ARK...?" Sonic gasped, dumbfounded. He had not seen this marvel of a space station since Black Doom and his extraterrestrial goons decided that world domination was the exact thing to do with Mobius. Shadow had the most experience with the ARK, but Shadow wasn't here. The blue blur continued to travel across the dying plains of this land. The grass was pleasant against his legs brushing against his own fur like tiny brushes.

Something appeared ahead of Sonic, looking like a strange sod house. Except it appeared more wooden rather than natural and grassy like traditional sod houses were. He took a couple more steps and saw that it was indeed a house. A tiny steel chimney spouted out smoke once in while filling the air with ashy smog. Around the home were 5-foot high hedges rimmed in assorted species of flowers--forget-me-nots, hyacinths, red and white rose bushes, tiger lilies, forsythia, to name a few. It was all over grown and moss and weeds were wedged between the general amount of life conquering the house. It smelled very pleasant, despite the suffocating smoke rising from the steel chimney.

Everything else around was dead or dying slowly, dying painfully. How come this tiny little house of all things was spared from the plague wrecking all the grass, trees, and even the animals? Sonic was very unsure but his overwhelming amount of curiosity drew him closer to the little tidy shelter.

"Huh, not sure why," he spoke to himself. "Reminds me of home. But..." He took time to stroke the splintered wall of the house and then stared behind him. "Who or what coulda done all of this damage?...And why is the ARK on Mobius now??" Sonic stubbed his toe on a rock which he almost immediately took into his hand and chucked it hard enough that is vanished. The hedgehog began developing theories of who could've possibly had the power to do this. 

Eggman? He is the most likely candidate, but in reality, the guy was almost a chore to get rid of and stop his plans right in his tracks. In fact, Baldie McNosehair could be more than dead in this world.  
Mephiles? Almost impossible. That sentient geode of nightmare fuel was practically obliterated years ago. There is no way in HELL that creep was to ever come back and mess everything up again.  
The Black Arms, but mainly Black Doom? Now, that candidate made Sonic really think intently. 

He remembered Tails explaining to him after the whole ordeal about how parts of the timeline were dramatically splitting part like lightning in a storm. It was much more complexly spoken and harder to understand than Sonic could but to put it in better terms, time got extremely freaky at that one particular time. He didn't know why or how it was even possible, but decided not to push the questions forward so he could spare both Tails and himself a pair of migraines. 

The blue hero's train of thought was interrupted by the sudden rumbling and shaking of the ground beneath. He peered around the land in confusion and then when he stared back to where he once exited the void from, before him was a massive and lanky robotic creature scanning the area for something to scavenge on. It looked a lot like some hybrid of a bat and daddy long legs...or something like that. Whatever it is, the robot noticed its prey, the super fast hedgehog, and rushed at him savagely. The hedgehog got cocky, seeing this a perfect opportunity to get the blood pumping and sped right into the bot. 

Unfortunately, the bot was not by its lonesome. There were three others exactly like it which ran behind it like some sort of pack with their technical alpha. 

"Okay, a little more company won't hurt, right?" The hedgehog chuckled nervously to himself. But he shrugged it off and got right to smashing. Though these alternate dimension's robotic life forms were much more of a challenge than he thought. Sonic swung around in the air, curling into his spinning form and knocked over one of them, it's leg completely torn off. 

Ah, so the legs are the weak points! Sonic took note of his little discovery and got right back to fighting. He bashed down at least two of them; they imploded on themselves almost instantaneously. He was having way too much fun with destroying these new foreign enemies; he took a few seconds at a time to hurrah to himself. 

"This is a whole new meaning to 'break a leg', am I right??" The blue hero got slightly distracted in his self respect for that bad joke long enough so more of these bat-arachnid creatures and some other robot 'species' were attracted over to the battle zone. Sonic went in another direction in attempt to lure most of the smaller robots over in one area and obliterate them all. However, that in of itself was proving to be quite the hassle. A small ape-like robot came charging at Sonic and managed to knock the hedgehog off his feet for a good two seconds before regaining balance. Some of the much hoarder bots surrounded him though we're bigger, easier targets for him to demolish. But the numbers kept increasing and it was if all the robots on the world gathered in once spot just to get a piece of hedgehog for themselves. 

"None of you just don't want to run away, huh?" Sonic sneered. He curled up once more and bounced right up into the air and managing to get a bulls-eye shot right through the head of one of the large bat-arachnid creatures. "Good. I like bigger fights." He landed hard back on the floor, his high speed created skid marks in the grass. Sonic planned a small maneuver where it involved thus strange house which was (surprisingly) untouched during this entire ordeal. One robot gained some confidence and snatched Sonic by his tail, dragging gain along the floor then flailing him around in the air to disorient him. 

"WHO-OH-OH," he exclaimed. "LET ME GO!" Sonic kicked away one of the robot's pair of tendrils and smashed right through it. 

However, it did not go down that easily. Sonic had no choice but to run to eventually get a good distance and attack it again. But just as he got into position, there came a whooshing sound above his head. A strange arrow-shaped object soared over his head and had a clean shot right through the robot's skull. Another shot into an insectoid android causing it to implode almost instantly. Out of the corner of the hedgehog's eye he spotted a circular sky blue figure launching by and smashing some of the smaller robotic lifeforms. It was pretty impressive in Sonic's perspective but that was besides the point. 

The hedgehog got to his feet only to be suddenly knocked right back over by a second short figure looming over. It looked like a tiny dark hedgehog of some sort. It had quills that resembled Knuckles' dreads, all of them had one thick white stripe over them; a scar etched over their left eye.

"Kid, what are you-" Sonic could only utter a few words, and then the little hedgehog forced the blue blur's head down to the grassy floor.

"Keep your head down and let us deal with the robots, trespasser," the hoglet growled. 

A trespasser? Sonic could not argue about that especially with a child, a child in the right that is. A third individual came from out of the forest and rushed into the medium sized robot entities they corralled into a single area like wandering cattle. Swing after swing all these bots and even the bigger ones dropped to the floor, exploding, imploding, torn apart or any of that sort in front of the blue hero's eyes. The hedgehog boiled in jealousy and annoyance for not being out there smashing in robot skulls himself. That, and the fact a child had enough willpower to keep him down the whole fight. 

Then Sonic noticed an awfully familiar face rise up from a nearby hill, a strange Shepard's staff in hand, rushing down and curl out into a ball in the direction of one of the larger robotic creatures. This figure was fully black with streaks of white and red in their fur. The blue hero gasped in surprise at what or who he thought this was.

"SHADOW?!" The hero blurted out. The figure unraveled themselves, revealing to be what Sonic expected: the Blue Blur's friendly rival back at home--Shadow the Hedgehog. This timeline's Shadow showed an expression of disbelief and utter confusion. The same bot swung its front legs into the air and knocking back one of the smaller individuals trying to land a hit on it. 

Shadow apparently found that rather unacceptable. He tossed aside his cane and resumed his curled up state, slicing the robot in half and causing the whole thing to fall apart into shambles and fall onto the floor. Shadow panted for a short while, then he turned his attention to the victim of that robot's smack. He scooped the the small Mobian creature into his arms: a young rabbit--probably around 12 years old--with light powder blue fur, a messy hair cut, and wearing a crimson red scarf and matching sneakers. The robot gave the kid a deep slash across one of his ears, the ear was close to being torn off. The older black hedgehog scanned the rest of the rabbit's body to see if there were any other wounds to be accounted for. But the kid pushed Shadow's hands away before he could even check.

"I'm fine..." The rabbit weakly reassured. 

"Whoa, that was an AMAZING display, dad," the first figure--a white hedgehog with brown chest fur--exclaimed, floating over to see how the two others are feeling. 

Hold up...'Dad??' By any chance, was Shadow the father of these three young Mobians? Sonic got up to his feet and approached the other individuals.

"Shads! What's going o-" the blue hero called out to Shadow, only for the darker-furred hedgehog to knock him down once more and face planting into the soil.

"You stay put down there; YOU are the one responsible for attracting those bots and nearly jeopardizing our home-" kid responded aggressively. 

"TERIOS!" Shadow snarled at the kid. "Unhand him this instant and let go of your weapon!" The kid hedgehog--whose name was revealed to be Terios--yipped and arose off the blue hero. Sonic quickly got to his feet and ran over to Shadow and the two other children.

Shadow looked similar except with different characteristics in this new world. His regular red stripes across his spines were surrounded by white fur, andhis eyes had bugs under them. There were tiny scars across his snout and one of his ears were torn off. It appeared Shadow had been through a lot of combat in this timeline.

The moment Sonic came close to Shadow and his "kids" did the adult hedgehog turn to his direction and widen his eyes in melancholic astonishment. Terios took the rabbit into his arms while their father rose up to his feet. 

"...Y-You can't be real..." Shadow muttered. He rose up, one of his hands cupped Sonic's furred cheek. Sonic was a tad confused but overall did not try to flinch. Then all of a sudden the black-and-red hedgehog embraced the blue hero in a swift manner. Sonic, as well as the three kids, were very uncomfortable from this situation, more so Sonic than the others. He wondered; did something happen to him in this timeline? It was possible, but how and why? The blue hedgehog backed off almost quickly from the hug however Shadow followed suit. 

"Wh-wha...h-how-" the black hedgehog had trouble speaking about how bizarre seeing Sonic of all Mobians in front of him in this apocalyptic land of his. "You-You...you're supposed to be GONE!! H-how are you-NOT DEAD?!" Sonic was taken aback by Shadow's little outburst. Geez. Did you and Shadow have some sort of argument or falling out? 

"You know this guy, papa?" The white hedgehog asked; he looked up and down Sonic's body in curiosity. "Is it me or does this guy look...very familiar?" 

Shadow cleared his throat after noticing his little moment of raising his voice. "I do believe I've told you stories including and one Sonic the Hedgehog." He tapped on the blue hedgehog's shoulder. "And this guy right here...is him." The three children all simultaneously gasped in admiration. The little white Mobian was especially excited to see the Blue Blur in all his glory. 

"OH MY GODS! IT REALLY IS YOU!" the white hedgehog exclaimed happily, stars in his eyes. He levitated all around the blue hero and doing flips and spins, and whatever Silver would do if he was excited.

"Howdy! I'm Venice, but usually folks call me 'Venn' for short 'round here! You've already met Papa and Terios, and the rabbit right next t' me is Feels. Thanks for helping kill some of those monstrous robots, Sonic. They've been-"

"Dad! He's hurt," Feels blurted out. Shadow leaned in towards Sonic's left arm; there were a dozen massive scars on his elbow and crawling all the way down to his waist. They were deep and bleeding, prone to infection. 

"The kid's correct," Shadow sighed. "I'm gonna need to take you inside and patch those up." Sonic ran his fingers down his arm and sides. 

"What? These?" Sonic chuckled. "They don't even hurt at all, Shads. Besides, I get lil'...uh, 'love marks' from bots and monsters even larger than those all the time."

Shadow gripped hard around the hedgehog's arm, a small wince escaped the hero's maw. "They will hurt if you keep 'em untreated and exposed to the elements like this. C'mon!" The older hedgehog groaned under his breath whilst dragging along an injured Sonic into the house. The three younger Mobians followed behind like puppies with their mother; Terios glared suspiciously to the blue blue before speeding up ahead of everyone else. 

"Don't mind Terios," Venice assured Sonic, hovering to his left. "He just assumes everyone is a trespasser or someone that'll damage the house. In all honesty-" Venice leaned into Sonic's ears to whisper something. "-I think Terios should learn to recognize a threat and not be such a scared little boy." 

Terios' ears perked up and glared daggers at Venice, snarling. 

"I HEARD THAT!!!" 

****

The two injured Mobians--Sonic and Feels--were sat on the couch in the main room, it was rough but at least not painfully stiff. The blue blur had husked the side and arm bandaged up in thick gauge. Feels, on the other hand, just simply had a large cast around his ear to stop he bleeding. Both held a cup of warm freshly boiled soup in their hands; Sonic's hands were sweltering in the heat of the soup bowl. The blue blur took the time to observe what is going on around him at this moment. 

He first examined the people. 

Terios was a hedgehog (that's for sure) but he looked very different, especially with those long coyote ears and dreadlocks just like his pal Knuckles back at home. Looks like the kid was more isolated and alone than the other two were, he is very aggressive and quick to judge whenever someone new enters their property. However the kid was not entirely wrong. Sonic was not supposed to be here eating soup and taking autographs; he was on a clear mission to get a hold of an emerald. 

The younger hedgehog--Venice--flew over Terios and was pulling at the angry hedgehog's long dreads. Venn was an oddity in this timeline. He looked exactly like Silver back home. Except for the fact this guy is much younger and the obvious caramel-brown chest hair. Everything else looked exactly like the white hedgehog Sonic hugged back in the between void. Their personalities differed, however. While, yes, Silver is a very naive innocent soul, Venice was that times ten! He is extremely hyper and talkative, a trait Silver did not fully have. Plus, he was a bit of a snitch, too.

And lastly, the 'black sheep' of the bunch: Feels the rabbit. Feels was a young Mobian of a few words. He is quiet, calculating and seems to prefer to watch rather than intervene with Terios' and Venice's little wrestling match. The rabbit is the most mature of the three while at the same time being the youngest. Sonic noticed this kid was also littered in scars like his father Shadow was. In fact, all of them at least had as a small bunch of cuts, bruises, or battle markings all across their pelts. 

Then the blue hedgehog paid mind to the house he resided in at this moment. It was small and compact, however it was also cozy and had some nostalgic feeling to it. The kitchen laid on the other side of the living room, and long spiraling set of stairs stretched upwards behind him. Sonic never thought looking at all these new details would...kinda fun and relaxing. Shadow took a long sip from his cup of tea...or coffee, perhaps? It was not really known.

"Why are you here?" The hedgehog groaned groggily.

Sonic blinked. "What?" 

"Why are you here??" Shadow repeated, sounding more impatient by Sonic's distracted behavior.

"Didn't this 'Sonic' guy die, like, three hundred years ago, or so?" Terios asked while trying to get Venice away from his dreads. 

Sonic nearly choked on his soup. "THREE HUNDRED YEARS?!"

"Or so," Shadow corrected him. "But you are still avoiding my question. Why. Are you here? And what do you plan on doing here??" Shadow took another sip of his beverage. Both him and Terios narrowed their eyes at the blue hedgehog who was clearly full of discomfort. 

"Well, the truth is, I'm not supposed to be here," Sonic confessed.

"Really?" Venice cocked his head.

"Actually...uh, scratch that," The blue hedgehog cleared his throat. "I actually came here from another section of the universe, a whole other timeline to be exact...if that makes sense to ya. But anyhow-" He got up from his seat but moaned in pain. His bandaged side pulsated from moving around too much. "AGH! CRAP!!" 

"Told ya," Shadow smirked, chuckling slightly under his breath. Terios also found this rather amusing but both his younger siblings glared at him.

"Rgh...what I was TRYING to say, was that I came here on a mission." Sonic got back right where he sat and took a spoonful of hot soup. "A Chaos Emerald; I need to find it." 

Shadow and the kids all glared at him, shocked by the thing he just spoke about. It was like they'd all seen the exact same ghost. Apparently, the mentioning of Chaos Emeralds are sort of a very touchy subject to bring up. 

"Chaos emeralds?" Feels finally speaks. "I've only stories of those and even worse than that, we haven't seen them in decades. Or at least Dad hasn't." 

"There is something going down in my time," Sonic explains further. And it's bad...really bad. That is why I came here specifically to get one of the emeralds." 

"Maybe...we can help you!" Venice answered, beaming.

"Really? A little kid like yourself would help an adult such as I?" Sonic jokingly asked. 

"YEAH! Papa and Feels n' Terios know these lands like it was their ancestral birthplace! We can also give a little tour and then we go find the Emerald for ya. Or maybe we can sleep for the night and-" 

"NO." Shadow snapped, slamming his mug onto the already messed up coffee table. The other kids flinched, and even the blue blur felt a little holy of fear from the brooding hedgehog's anger. The black hedgehog groaned and got up from his seat, moving over to a table with small dusty pictures on it. 

"You are all PROHIBITED from going anywhere to find some damn Emerald," he growled but made no effort in eye contact. "The last known sighting of any of the Chaos Emeralds was of a red one. Out there!" Shadow pointed one of his fingers out the window, in the area of which the Space Colony ARK laying lifeless in the ocean. So the ARK's 'corpse' actually was a huge sign of the Emerald being around...Neat.

"The ARK? I should known better..." Sonic said to himself. 

"The red Chaos Emerald is currently in some room way far back, in the bowels of the ARK," Shadow added. "But, that destroyed wreck of a space station is on unstable ground and is currently sinking into the ocean by the minute. If you REALLY wish for the sweet embrace of death, fine by me! Go RIGHT ahead!!" The anger induced talk was followed by a heavy sigh and a sad glare at one of the pictures. 

"But-" Venice tried to argue but Shadow hushed him almost immediately. 

"I'm sorry, Venn," Terios grumbled. "But Dad's rules are law. None of us are allowed to go there so don't bother even trying." 

"Terios." The black-and-red hedgehog growled at his eldest. Feels looked up from his seat and towards a tiny wooden clock.

"Dad, it's supper," the rabbit timidly said. Shadow stared at clock, and then gasping under his breath.

"Dammit! Our little talk made me forget to find dinner," he swore. He began running to the back of the house but not before telling something to them all. 

"Terios is in charge until I return with food! And Sonic, DO NOT put the kids in danger by going your little 'treasure hunt' on your own. CAPICHÉ?!" Sonic saluted, and Shadow groaned and went off. Then he stopped. 

"I love you guys!" 

The sound of a motor running came on after and Shadow rode out of the small sod house on an old motorcycle. The house was silent; only the creaking noises of the walls settling and Sonic's own breathing were heard. The blue hedgehog looked over his shoulder and at the three young lads. Feels was left unchanged and Terios watched all of them intently like a security guard to prisoners. Venice, however, looked very lonely and quiet; his ears and long fin-like quills drooped, and tiny sniffles could be heard from him. The blue rabbit also caught attention of his brother's sad behavior. 

"Uh...Sonic," Feels tugged at one of Sonic's arms. "You...Do you have any stories from your home?" Venice perked one of his ears and smiled. 

"Oh do I?!" Sonic chuckled. He scooped up Venice who felt comfort in the older hedgehog's lap. Pretty soon, all three children--even Terios (but in reluctance)--sat around him and paid attention to what the blue blur will tell of next.

"So this happened a few years back! I was in a wonderful city called Soleanna, beautiful place next to the ocean and with the best sunsets. But anyways, the city was on fire from a man named Eggman attackin' it and kidnappin' the princess-"

****

It was as if Nighttime was the only moment of the day in which this timeline did not look so bleak and dead. The partially destroyed moon shone up in the sky with the bright stars complimenting its illuminating glow. Dinner was finished early so everyone was forced to bed early. Venice managed to convince Shadow to keep Sonic over in their house for the night, and the old dad is a weakling when it comes to the white hoglet's begging eyes. Sonic slept in a hammock in a barren room, the other rooms were much farther down the hall so he could not hear them snoring or sleep talking...or whatever they do at night. 

However, his slumber was rudely disturbed by the creaking of the house's floor creaking in the night. He squinted his eyes open; low and behold, a figure stood there in shock and then ran off. 

"Hey...are ya trying to scare me??" Sonic asked groggily. "Come on out." The figure did come out and it was no creature. It was, in fact, TWO small individuals, the bigger one of the duo was just blocking the other one. They were Venice and Feels, waiting patiently for their new friend to arise from his bed.

"Venice? ...And Feels?" The white hedgehog hopped into the hammock alongside the blue blur. "I thought Shadow told ya both to go to bed, or us there something you came to tell me about?" Venice came closer and began whispering into Sonic's ears, and the response next was the most expected.

"ARE YOU NUTS?!" Sonic screeched.

"SHUSH, dad'll hear us," Feels hushed the blue hedgehog; Sonic placed both hands over his mouth. "W-We...we get it. It's dangerous...but you really need that emerald...right?"

"To save my timeline and my friends at home, yes." Sonic sighed. 

"Then we shall go!" Venice proudly whispered. "The three of us, together on a mission of epic proportions!!" The white hoglet was swiftly hushed by his brother for his rise in volume. 

"What about Shad-er...your father," the hero questioned. 

Venice scoffed in reply. "Dad is known to be a heavy sleeper nowadays, especially with caring for us rowdy kiddos. He should be still asleep when we leave." 

"And Terios??" Feels stressed. This time Venice grew silent, a face of uncertainty came on.

"...uhhhhhhh, I'm s-sure he'll be sleepin' still...like a log!" Feels did not seem so convinced, but Sonic on the other hand...

Sonic rose up and hopped out of his hammock and out birth hands in the two kids in front of him, flashing his iconic grin. 

"You two are speaking my language! Let's abuse the rules together!" He chuckled but then stopped. "...That sounded super wrong." The two kids nodded in agreement despite Feels giggling a bit. 

"Now! Just show me the way boys!"

**Author's Note:**

> I got a little challenge for ya'll! Try to guess what I based the three little boys after... ;)
> 
> Tell me (if Archive actually allows me to see comments) or maybe no one just hasn't said anything yet...


End file.
